1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hearing prostheses and, more particularly, to a transcutaneous bone conduction system.
2. Related Art
For persons who cannot benefit from traditional acoustic hearing aids, there are other types of commercially available hearing prostheses such as, for example, bone conduction hearing prostheses (also referred to as “bone conduction hearing aids,” and “bone conduction devices;” “bone conduction devices” herein). Bone conduction devices mechanically transmit sound information to a person's inner ear by transferring vibrations to person's skull. This enables the hearing prosthesis to be effective regardless of whether there is disease or damage in the middle ear.
Traditionally, bone conduction devices transfer vibrations from an external vibrator to the skull through a bone fixture that penetrates the skin and is physically attached to both the vibrator and the skull. Typically, the external vibrator is connected to the percutaneous bone fixture located behind the external ear so that sound is transmitted via the skull to the cochlea.